Slippers
by BraverStrongerSmarter
Summary: A collection of scenes between Hugo, Roxanne, and a special pair of slippers.
1. Chapter 1

This was written for **Morning Lillies'** Forgotten Family Tie's Challenge. It will most likely be a collection of five different scenes dealing with Roxanne and Hugo from a young age to their last years at Hogwarts. Oh, and I love reviews, so pretty please click on that link at the bottom and tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>"George, dear, are you sure this is a good idea?" his mother asked, glancing over at the two small children digging through the various boxes in the storeroom. "It ruins the surprise if you let them just pick out their Christmas presents."<p>

George laughed. "Calm down, Mum. They'll get plenty of surprise from the rest of the family and from Santa. He's much better at picking out what they'll enjoy than I am. This way, at least, I know they will like it."

Molly Weasley looked back over at her grandchildren, marveling at just how much they had grown. Hugo looked like a mirror image of Ron when he was younger, except the boy had brown eyes and much curlier hair. And Roxanne looked absolutely adorable in her pink jumper, with ribbons braided through her thick black curls.

"They certainly do grow up fast," George sighed, echoing Molly's very thoughts. "I still can't believe Roxy's five already, and Fred's about to turn eight. He'll be off at Hogwarts before I know it. And James will be joining Teddy, Victoria, Dom and Molly in another year."

"I feel like just the other day you and Fred were threatening to send Ginny a toilette seat from Hogwarts," Molly teased.

George laughed. "We never actually did that, did we? I suppose I'll have to make sure one of the boys takes care of that."

Molly whacked her son's arm playfully, but they were both smiling. However, their happy moment was interrupted when Roxanne let out a shriek and Hugo started yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Give them back, Roxy," he shouted. "I saw them first!"

"No you didn't!" she cried. "They're mine. I saw them first!"

George sighed and turned around to see the two young children rolling around on the ground, a pair of fluffy pink slippers in between their hands.

"Kids, stop it!" the man shouted, taking a few steps closer and prying the slippers from their grasp. They were a pair of pink slippers that would change from one animal shape to another depending on the wearer's preference that day. It was an item that he and Ron had developed together, but after a week of complex spellwork for one pair, the boys felt it was too much of a hassle to make, and had opted for a different product. "Stop fighting!"

"But Daddy," the young girl whined, looking up at her father with big brown eyes. "I saw them first."

"No she didn't!" Hugo protested, his face flushing in the same fashion as the majority of the Weasley clan.

"If you two can't come to an agreement, neither one of you are going to get them," George said sternly. "Fighting is never the answer. Work it out nicely."

Hugo glared at his uncle. "But that's not fair! I saw them first! And you're just going to give them to her!"

"Hugo," George began, "that's not what I said. I want you and Roxanne to decide, together, who is going to get the slippers for Christmas. The one who doesn't get them can pick something else. But you two have to decide together."

"I want them," Roxanne stated, looking at Hugo expectantly.

"I'm older," Hugo argued. "So I should get them."

"But I'm cuter. They'd look better on me. Pink's a girl's color."

Hugo scowled. "No it's not! Uncle Harry wears pink, and he's a boy!"

George groaned as the two children began yelling at each other again. Was it really that hard for them to get along?

"Alright. You've left me with no choice," he said, getting their attention. Handing one of the slippers to each of the children, he said. "You have to share now. One slipper for each of you. Merry Christmas."

Neither of the children looked very happy at this arrangement, but they said nothing, choosing instead to retreat to their respective corners of the storeroom and play with some of the toys they had brought with them for a day at the shop with their Daddies.

Molly smiled at her son. "That was nicely handled George."

"Thanks, Mum," the boy said. "Who would have thought that a pair of pink slippers could cause so much trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

This is part 2 of my 5 part short story. Hugo is about 9 and Roxanne is 8. Read and Review! I hope you enjoy!

Oh, and this should be a no brainer, but **I don't own Harry Potter! **Though I wish I did.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Alby," James pleaded. "Let me have a go."<p>

All the Weasley/Potter children were at their grandparent's house, celebrating Uncle Harry's birthday. Grandpa Weasley had dug an old muggle kite from his collection in the shed and Aunt Hermione had taught them all how to fly it. The younger cousins were all taking turns flying the kite while the adults stood around in the back where the food was and chatted about grownup things.

Albus handed over the kite to James and the older boy grinned. Roxanne was sitting on the grass beside the two boys, having just finished with her turn. Rose was inside the house with Molly and Dom, talking about all the things they had learned at Hogwarts that year. Of course, Rose wouldn't start her first year until September, but she had inherited her mother's brain, and as such, was interested in what the other cousins had learned.

"James!" Alby suddenly yelled. Roxanne looked up. A strong breeze had swept through and, surprised, the boy had accidentally let go of the string. The kite was falling now, being blown towards a group of tall oak trees nearby. Roxanne watched with a sinking feeling as the bright red toy ran straight into the upper branches, getting itself lodged in the nearest tree to them.

"I'm sorry," the boy apologized. "I didn't mean to let go. It surprised me."

"It's ok, James," the boy mumbled. But they could all tell he was upset.

"Let's go get it back," Roxanne said excitedly, jumping to her feet and making her way over to the tree.

"Get it back?" Hugo asked. "Roxy, you can't be serious."

The eight year old glared at her cousin. "Sure I am. All one of us needs to do is climb up there and knock it out of the branches. It isn't that tightly lodged."

"I'm not going up there," Albus stated. "I'll only end up hurting myself."

"I don't think I'll be able to get high enough," James commented. "The upper branches won't hold my weight.

Hugo sighed. "I'll get it." He took a step forward, but stopped when he heard Roxanne snort. "What?" he asked, "don't you think I can get it?"

The girl shook her head. "Nope. I don't. In fact, I think you'll stop partway up and won't be able reach it. And then I'll have to go up there and get it for you."

She watched as the boy rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt that."

"You want to bet?" she challenged. Hugo grinned. She knew how much he loved a challenge.

The older boy grinned and both Albus and James groaned. They, along with Roxanne, knew this wouldn't end well. "You're on. I bet that I will either be able to reach the kite and get it down, or, in the event that I fail, you also won't be able to get it down."

Roxanne smirked and held out her hand. Normally she would argue with Hugo about betting on two different outcomes, but she was certain she could win this. "Deal. Name your terms."

Hugo frowned slightly, then grinned like a madman. "The looser has to give the winner the other slipper."

Roxanne nodded and the two shook hands. This was her chance to finally get both of the slippers. Ever since her dad had split up the present, giving one to each of them, she and Hugo had tried almost everything in the book to try and get the other to give up their prize, but so far had been unsuccessful.

The young girl watched anxiously as Hugo began to climb the tree. He got higher and higher, his feet as sure as ever. For one moment, Roxanne thought he would actually reach the kite. That is, until, he got to a certain point about ten feet under where the kite was located, where he couldn't get a good enough hold on the branch above him. Every time he would try, the branch would begin to bend under his weight and he would be forced to let go.

"I still don't think you can reach it," he called down, finally giving up. "Not without breaking your neck."

Roxanne smirked and began her climb. In only a few moments, she was level with Hugo. Giving him a sweet smile, she reached for the next branch and hoisted herself up. As she climbed up the next few branches, she felt confidence surge within her. That confidence began to diminish when she realized that there were no more branches that would hold her weight. Gritting her teeth, the young girl stretched as far as she could, her fingers just brushing the red material. Roxanne made sure she had a firm grip on the branch above her before she jumped up slightly, knocking the kite from the tree and to the ground.

Her heartbeat spiked as her feet landed back on the tree branch. It swayed with the impact, but did not break. Once she had calmed down a bit, the girl began her descent. Once the kite had been free, Hugo had begun climbing down, and as a result, he was already on the ground when she leapt out of the tree.

"I believe you owe me a pink fuzzy bunny slipper," she said, grinning ear to ear.

The boy scowled. "I'm not giving it to you," he huffed.

Roxanne narrowed her eyes. "That's not fair!" she stomped. "You and me made a bet! And you lost."

"Roxanne," James said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. Hugo will give you the slipper." Hugo looked at his cousin with wide eyes, about to protest, but James continued on. "Come on Hugo. It's just a lousy slipper anyway. And it's pink. You don't really want it. And it's not cool to go back on your word. You two shook hands."

And Hugo, who looked up to James so much, finally consented. Who was he to be seen as 'uncool' by the great James Sirius Potter?


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 of 5. Enjoy! (Sorry if it's a little short in comparison to other parts)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

"HUGO!"

The thirteen-year-old tried to stifle a laugh as his cousin descended the stairs and entered the Gryffindor common room. Roxanne looked furious, exactly his intention.

"YOU PUT ITCHING POWDER IN MY SLIPPERS!"

He only smiled innocently at her. "I did? Funny, I don't remember doing that. "

Out of the corner of his eye, the boy saw his older sister, Rose, rolling her eyes from behind her textbook. Typical. She never really had much of a sense of humor.

"Don't play innocent with me, Hugo!" Roxanne spat. "I am not in the mood. Just say you're sorry, give me the antidote, and we can put this behind us and I won't have to write to daddy."

Hugo snorted. Was that really the best she could do? Her dad would probably throw him a party for such an effective prank, even if it was pretty basic. And his dad would laugh and clap him on the back, and congratulate him on such a good job. It was his mother that he needed to be wary of. And there wasn't much she could do to him here, except maybe send him a howler. Hugo had gotten plenty of those in the past, and they didn't really bother him anymore, except if he felt especially guilty about something already. This, he didn't feel guilty about at all.

"I don't have an antidote," he responded coolly, smirking at the younger girl.

She groaned. Hugo glanced down at her feet to see her mocha colored skin adorned with red bumps. He had been on the receiving end of itching powder before, and it was not a fun experience at all.

"What do you mean, you don't have the antidote?" she screeched. "Why would you pull a prank on someone and not have a way to fix it?"

"First, that's the point of a prank. The other person is supposed to figure it out themselves. And second, why do you automatically assume it was me?"

Roxanne glared at him angrily, her dark brown eyes almost indistinguishable from her pupil. "Because, you're still sore that you lost your slipper to me."

Hugo rolled his eyes. "Puh-lease. Like I would want a girly pink slipper anyway."

Roxanne, finally deciding to ignore the boy before her, turned to his sister, the smartest of the Weasley children. "Rosie," she pleaded, "do you know what the antidote is?"

Rose smiled. "I'm sure we can find it in one of my potions books. I'll help you brew it too. It can't be too complicated. And it's good practice for me. I have got OWLs coming up in a few months."

"Thank you," the girl sighed, shooting Hugo another glare before following Rose back up the stairs to her dorm room. Hugo just waved at her pleasantly and watched as she disappeared. Only then did he finally begin laughing. He honestly couldn't believe his childish prank had actually worked. Roxanne wasn't very observant, that was for sure.

"That was brilliant," Hugo's friend, Chris said, clapping him on the back.

Hugo grinned. Brilliant, after all, was his middle name.

* * *

><p>Haha, Hugo is so bad. I love it! Read and Review people! Pretty please!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Quidditch tryouts had just ended and Roxanne was hurrying back to the Gryffindor tower as fast as she could. She couldn't wait to tell her best friend, Melanie Finch-Fletchey the good news.<p>

As soon as she entered the common room, she stopped abruptly as several eyes turned to look at her. Professor Longbottom was standing in the middle of the room, apparently in the middle of some kind of announcement.

Her cheeks flushing slightly, Roxanne slipped into the background of students circled around him. Everyone was silent, and Roxanne's eyes immediately went to her brother, who was sitting beside Hugo and Lily. All three of them were trying to play off ignorance, but she could tell they were guilty of whatever the head of Gryffindor was lecturing everyone about. Especially Lily.

"As I was saying," Professor Longbottom continued, "it has come to my attention that someone has hidden a puppy here in the tower. As you all know, the only animals permitted as pets at Hogwarts are Owls, cats, and toads, and only under special circumstances is that rule lifted. But a puppy is just far too much work for a student to take care of. So I am going to nicely ask you to bring it forward before I start searching people's rooms."

Roxanne watched as Fred leaned over and whispered something in Hugo's ear. Unfortunately for the two boys, Professor Longbottom also noticed the exchange. "I had hoped," he began, a small smile on his face, "That once James left, things would quiet down here. Go fetch the dog and we can all take a trip to Professor McGonagall's. You aren't going to be in any trouble, boys. I just want to make sure the creature is taken to a safe home."

"Of course it was you two," Rose groaned. "It would be too much for me to ask for just one calm year at Hogwarts."

Hugo grinned. "I'm pleased at how much faith you have in us, sister dearest. But I'm sorry to report that it wasn't us that smuggled the dog in. In fact, this is the first we've heard of it."

Professor Longbottom looked like he was about to make a comment, but Rose beat him to it. "Oh please, Hugo. I'm not stupid. Everyone in this room knows it was you two."

"Thank you for your input, Miss Weasley," Professor Longbottom said, causing the older girl to blush profusely. "Boys, I want to believe you are innocent. But you have to admit, that whispering did look quite suspicious. You mind telling me what was said?"

Both boys glanced at each other. "Fred said that you probably heard from Malfoy," he said, directly avoiding his sister's glare.

"I know you guys don't like Scorpius, but really? Blaming him for your getting in trouble?" Rose shot at them.

Hugo spit back a reply faster than anyone in the room could gather their thoughts. "Hey! I never said I agreed with him! He just said it to me."

"Mr. and Miss Weasley," Professor Longbottom began wearily. "I do not care to hear about your personal disagreements. Boys, are you going to confess or not?"

Hugo shook his head. Like usual, he had become the spokesperson of the group. "No sir. We don't know anything about a dog in the tower."

Professor Longbottom sighed. "Very well. May I search your rooms?"

The boys nodded and disappeared up the staircase with the professor in tow. Roxanne glanced around the room, spotting her next to Louis who had finally joined them at Hogwarts.

"Did you make it?" Melanie had to shout above the sudden eruption of conversation, but Roxanne could hear her clearly enough.

"Yup!" she responded excitedly. "I got chosen to be a beater!"

Melanie squealed in excitement and the two launched into a detailed discussion about the tryouts, and how Roxanne thought they would do that year. Some of the chatter died down when the professor reappeared, but upon seeing neither of the boys had a dog in their hand, people went back to their discussions.

"I'm going to go shower," Roxanne announced, running a hand through her short curly hair. She said goodbye to her best friend and disappeared up the stairs. As she entered her room, she stripped off her quidditch robes and began removing her sweater when she noticed a pink fuzzy blob in the middle of the floor. Approaching it slowly, Roxanne realized it was a chunk of one of her enchanted slippers. Looking around for what had destroyed one of her most precious possessions, she saw a tiny brown and white fluffball, chewing on her other slipper, in the corner of the room by her bed.

Letting out a growl of frustration, she scooped up the puppy and her now mutilated slipper and whirled around.

"HUGO!" she shouted, grabbing the attention of the entire common room. The boy looked up from where he was sitting with Fred and Lily. And then he laughed.

"Sorry about your slippers, Cuz. He must have thought they were actual rabbits."

The puppy in her arm squirmed. Roxanne dropped the slobbery fragmented slipper and picked up the dog, looking into its deep brown eyes. He barked happily at her, his stubby tail wagging. Roxanne smiled in spite of herself. He was just so cute.

"I promise not to turn you in if I get to name him," Roxanne said, smiling.

Hugo and Fred grinned. "Deal," they said in unison.

"Right," Roxanne said loud enough for everyone to hear, not that anyone wasn't listening. "I'm naming him Slippers, in honor of my now deceased Christmas present from my dad. If any of you rats on Gryffindor's newest family member, you will have all of the Weasley and Potter kids to deal with, along with their friends, right?" the fourteen-year-old asked, looking at the mother of the group – Rose.

Roxanne needn't have worried. Rose was grinning happily. She loved animals, and couldn't resist Slippers' adorableness. "Right."

The fourth year placed the puppy on the floor watching him as he raced around the room to greet his new friends. Turning to Hugo, Roxanne stuck out her tongue playfully. "Did you have to put him in _my_ room?"

Hugo laughed. "That wasn't me," he explained with a smile. "I still thought he was in my room."

Roxanne frowned. "Then who?"

Both boys grinned and looked over at the red haired girl beside them.

"Lily."

* * *

><p>AN: This is the second to last part of the story. Isn't the puppy so cute? I thought so at least. Let me know what you think of the story by REVIEWING! Seriously, reviews make my day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: HP is not mine. It never has been, and it never will be.**

* * *

><p>Life just wasn't fair. Roxanne knew this firsthand, as did the whole of Gryffindor house. She didn't think there was one person in the entire house that hadn't loved Slippers. And now he was gone.<p>

All the students had returned from the Christmas holidays to hear the bad news. Roxanne had wished that Rose was still at Hogwarts. She would have known how to break it to everyone. Instead, Roxanne had to be the bearer of bad news. Lily had been too upset, and Hugo had asked her on the train ride back if she would do it.

Every time the Weasley crew went home, Slippers went back with Roxanne and Fred. It was the only way they could keep bringing him back to school without getting stopped by their parents. George thought it was brilliant that his children were smuggling in a dog to live with everyone, and after a lot of persuasion, Angelina had agreed not to mention it to anyone else in the family. Slippers had been living with Roxanne and the rest of Gryffindor house for two whole years. Everyone had grown attached to him, and now he was gone.

Over the holiday, the small dog had somehow managed to get out of the house. Roxanne had searched for him for three days before she found his body by the side of the road by their house. He had been hit by a car while attempting to cross. Roxanne was devastated.

The family had buried the dog at Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's house, by the tree where their kite had gotten stuck so many years ago. There had been a lot of crying on everyone's part – especially the girls. Hugo and Fred tried to pretend like they weren't as upset, but Roxanne could tell that they missed the little furball too.

The common room had been all too quiet these past few days. Roxanne couldn't handle the silence, so every night she had retreated to the courtyard and, snuggled under her new Christmas sweater, she sat and cried.

The sound of footsteps caused Roxanne to look up. Through her teary eyes, she could see a tall, lean figure, with flaming red hair, wearing a sweater similar to her own.

"What are you doing here, Hugo?" she asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Hugo smiled gently at her and sat down in the bench beside her.

"I came here to find you," he answered simply.

"Oh," was all she could say in response.

Silence enveloped the two as Roxanne tried her hardest not to start crying again. She didn't react as Hugo slid his arm around her waist and held her close to him, though she was a bit surprised. Sighing, she leaned into his shoulder, comforted by the warmth he provided.

"How are you not freezing?" he asked quietly.

She smiled slightly. "I charmed my sweater to emit heat when it's cold outside."

"Clever."

The two fell into silence again. Roxanne was happy that he was there. She was tired of being alone, a situation she found herself in far too often for her liking.

"He's in a better place," Hugo murmured, causing tears to pool in Roxanne's eyes again.

"How do you know?" she choked out. "How do you know he's in a better place?"

She could feel Hugo squeeze her shoulder gently. "Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'All dogs go to heaven'?" Roxanne laughed and shook her head. "Doesn't surprise me. Mum mentioned it once we found out. It's a muggle thing. But I believe it. I don't know much about death and what comes after it, but my mum is the smartest person I know. And if she says it's true, then so do I. Slippers is probably chasing squirrels to his heart's content up there. And he's watching over us both. And all the Gryffindors."

Roxanne was quiet, taking in what Hugo had told her. Maybe he was right. Aunt Hermione sure did seem to know a lot about these things. And what was the harm in thinking that the little guy was alright, if it made her feel better. Maybe it was true. Maybe he was up there, in doggie heaven.

"Why did you name him Slippers?" Hugo asked suddenly.

The sixteen-year-old shrugged. "He chewed up my slippers. It seemed appropriate at the time."

Hugo chuckled. "I guess that makes sense." He paused. "Why did you love those slippers so much? I understand when we were younger, but even after you started Hogwarts, you held on to them like they were your greatest treasure. And I never understood that."

Roxanne sighed. "Those slippers were my greatest treasure – material treasure anyway. I still have them, in a box in my trunk, even though they're all chewed up." She stopped as she struggled to put her thoughts into words. "My dad, and your dad too, saw those slippers as a failure. They took too long to make and no one really wanted them, except for the two of us. But I always saw them as a chance to create something new. Did you know dad got the idea for the pattern changing socks from those slippers?"

"The ones that tricked your mom into thinking you were changing your socks every day, but you were really wearing the same pair?"

The girl laughed at Hugo's excitement. She wouldn't be surprised if he was wearing a pair right now. Boys tended to not like changing their socks for some reason. "Yes, those. He used those slippers as inspiration to make something better. I guess I've held onto them for all these years, because I want to be like my dad. I want to create, and make mistakes, and start anew, and build something wonderful. I mean, when I was five, I wanted the slippers because they were fuzzy and pink. But through the years, as I changed, those slippers changed their meaning for me. Does that make sense?"

She felt Hugo nodding, but she was too comfortable to turn and look at him. "Absolutely," he whispered. "I sort of feel the same way. I want to take after my dad some day and help run the joke shop. Those shoes are an inspiration to me too."

Roxanne smiled. "Looks like we have something in common."

"Looks like we do, Roxy," Hugo agreed. "And I know something else we have in common."

Finally, the younger girl pulled back to look at her cousin. "What?" she asked, a confused look on her face.

Hugo grinned his famous grin, and she knew instantly that this was going to be good. "I know that right now, you and I both want to go pour itching powder in all of Fred's underpants."

Hugo Weasley had never been more right.

Fin.

* * *

><p>And that's the end. I know it was sad that Slippers died, but it had to happen. Sorry to all you dog lovers out there. I'll miss him too. So how was it? Horrible? Awesome? Somewhere in between? Let me know, pretty please! Review :)<p> 


End file.
